finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Entangle
.]] '''Entangle' , also known as Constrict, Wreathe, Wring, Squeeze, Coilote, Wraparound, Tie Up, WindUp, or Strict, is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It normally is used as a counterattack to taking damage, and inflicts Paralyze whenever it connects on a single party member. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Constrict (also called Wreathe and Entangle) is an enemy ability used by several enemies as a counter to taking any form of damage. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Constrict is an enemy ability used by Tunneler. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Entangle is an enemy ability used by many enemies, such as Leviathan and Weresnake. It inflicts minor non-elemental damage and Paralyze to a single party member, and is often used as a counterattack, especially late in the game. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a White Serpent, Weresnake, or Python. Wring is an enemy ability used by Assassin and Yojimbo. It deals damage and inflicts Blind, Poison, and Paralyze. Final Fantasy VI Only appearing in the ''Advance version, Entangle is a special attack exclusive to Leviathan, which only inflicts Slow on a party member. ''Final Fantasy XI Entangle is an enemy ability that attempts to Bind a single target with vines. It can be used by the Treant family. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Wraparound is an ability that deals physical damage to one target, it has an attack power of 10. This ability can be used by Lamia and Naga. The Final Fantasy Legend Strict is an ability that has 20 uses and inflicts Paralyze to one enemy. This ability is used by Thorn, Lamia, Naga, Ko-Run, Sei-Ryu, Squid, Lilith, Jorgandr, Kraken, GigaWorm, and Sei-Ryu2. Final Fantasy Legend II Tie Up is a status inflicting ability that has 20 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Para to a single enemy. This ability can be used by Anaconda, Dragon, GianToad, GigaWorm, Great-D, HugeToad, Hydra, Jorgandr, KingToad, Kraken, Lilith, P-Worm, SandWorm, Sei-Ryu, Serpent, Squid, and Young-D. Final Fantasy Legend III WindUp is an attack that damages one enemy. This enemy ability can be used by LandWorm, Pentagon, Snake, Octopus, Squid, Serpent, Ammonite, Amoeba, Hydra, Kraken, Medusa, Lamia, Naga, Scylla, Echidna, Dogra, and Guha. Final Fantasy Dimensions Constrict is an enemy ability used by Python. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper World of Final Fantasy Constrict is an active physical ability that inflicts neutral physical damage on a single target for 5 AP. It scales to HP and has high topple strength. It can be used by Sand Worm. Gallery FFIV Entangle.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Constrict.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Constrict Gold Dragon ffivios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Constrict.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Constrict.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Constrict.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFVI Entangle.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFMQ Wraparound.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLII Tie Up.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII WindUp.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFD Constrict.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFRK_Entangle_ability.jpg|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Status enemy abilities